The invention relates to a fragrance vaporizer, in particular for toilets having a liquid aromatic compound to be distributed within the air in a room.
In order to avoid or suppress unpleasant odors, for example in toilet facilities of restaurants, other public buildings, or even in buildings for private use, spraying agents have previously often been used. These nebulize a liquid aromatic compound in fine droplets in the air in the room. Some of these droplets vaporize almost completely and are thus located in the air in the room, which thus has the fragrance of this aromatic compound.
Usually, however, the sprayed aromatic compound does not vaporize completely. Some of the nebulized droplets settle on the floor, the walls, on fittings and on the clothing of people present in the room. This leads to unpleasant side effects. For instance, the floor may possibly become slippery, or clothing and shoes are attacked by the sometimes aggressive aromatic compounds, for example of ethereal oils. Because of this, the floor in public toilet facilities has to be wiped regularly at intervals of about 2 hours.
Furthermore, so-called odor blocks to avoid unpleasant odors have been disclosed. Odor blocks of this type have the disadvantage that they constantly give off their scent to the surrounding air in the room. This leads to waste of the aromatic compound since this is given off into the air in the room even when it is not necessary to combat a foreign odor, for example when the toilet is not being used. In the case of odor blocks, this deficiency also cannot be readily eliminated since it is not possible to regulate the dispensing of the aromatic compound in odor blocks.